1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to visual art and craft demonstration, more specifically to designs made by strung colored filament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,149 patented Dec. 27, 1955 by M. Radt describes a plurality of pins uniformly spaced in a circle mounted on a base. The pins are given sequential identifying numbers which are marked on the base alongside the each pin.
The total number of pins in the circle is equal to a prime number. A string is attached to any one of the pins, and is stepwise conducted to others of the pins while skipping an always equal number of intermediary pins until contact has been made with all the pins. Upon returning to the starting point, all pins are contacted an equal number of times.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,488, patented May 16, 1961 by S. Kirchner, describes a board having a multiplicity of pin-receiving holes. A flexible sheet is adapted to overlay the board. The sheet has a multiplicity of perforations that form an illegible picture or design. Removable pins are inserted through the holes in the sheet, and into the holes in the board. Areas of the sheet which do not have holes conceal holes in the board. Rubber bands of different color are looped over selected sets of pins, forming a picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,133 patented Sep. 16, 1975 by P. Charman describes a plurality of strips. Each strip includes a resilient spine. A plurality of pins, each pin having an enlarged portion or cap to prevent thread from falling off the free end of the pin, is attached to and protruding from one face of the spine. The opposite face of the spine has a set of projecting plugs that are adapted to inserted into selected holes in a baseboard so that the strips can be mounted on the board in a choice of different positions. Thread is strung between pins from one strip to another. The spine is adapted to flex at least in the plane of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,375, patented Sep. 10, 1985 by Fogarty et al. describes a flexible plate having a plurality of upward extending, flexible fingers arrayed in equally spaced, parallel, transverse rows on the top of the plate. A tool having an internal reel of string, dispenses the string through a tubular tip which a person extends into the fingers and moves around among the fingers to lay out the string in a design below the tops of the fingers.